Military Occupational Specialty (1st edition)
A Military Occupational Speciality (MOS) signifies an the military speciality of a member of the United States Army. Twilight 2000 1st edition canon The following information pertains to the MOS structure at the time of the Twilight 2000 1st edition canon. Subsequent ("Real World") changes have altered some MOSs, but this information is accurate for campaigns set in the 1st edition timeline. DA PAM 611–21 • 31 March 1999 Infantry All infantry MOSs are closed to women. 11A Infantry Officer * Description of duties: Commands or assists the commander in commanding an Infantry unit. Serves in positions requiring general infantry experience. * Special qualifications: Must have completed the Infantry Officer Basic Course and/or possess the basic knowledge necessary for successful operations in an infantry unit gained through additional training or experience. 11B Infantryman * Major duties: The infantryman supervises, leads, or serves as a member of an infantry activity that employs individual or crew served weapons in support of offensive and defensive combat operations. * Skill levels: 11B1O PFC (E3) and SPC (E4); 11B2O SGT (E5); 11B3O SSG (E6); 11B4O SFC (E7); 11B5O MSG (E8) and 1SG (E8). * Additional skill identifiers: B4 - Sniper; C2 - DRAGON Gunnery; F7 - Pathfinder; P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; Q8 - Tactical Air Operations; W7 - Special Forces Underwater Operations; W8 - Special Forces Military Free Fall Operations; 2C - JAVELIN Gunnery (skill level 3 and below); 2S - Battle Staff Operations (skill 3 and above). 11C Indirect Fire Infantryman * Major duties: The indirect fire infantryman serves as a supervisor or as a member of a mortar squad, section, or platoon. Employs crew and individual weapons in offensive, defensive and retrograde ground combat tactical operations. * Skill levels: 11C1O PFC (E3) and SPC (E4); 11C2O SGT (E5); 11C3O SSG (E6); 11C4O SFC (E7); 11C5O MSG (E8) and 1SG (E8). * Additional skill identifiers: F7 - Pathfinder; P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; W8 - Special Forces Military Free Fall Operations; 2S - Battle Staff Operations (skill level 3 and above); 4A - Reclassification Training. 11H Heavy Anti-Armor Weapons Infantryman * Major duties: The heavey anti-armor weapons infantryman leads or serves as a member of a crew-served weapon squad, section, or platoon employing heavy anti–armor crew-served weapons in offensive and defensive combat operations. * Skill levels: 11H1O PFC (E3) and SPC (E4); 11H2O SGT (E5); 11H3O SSG (E6); 11H4O SFC (E7); 11H5O MSG (E8) and 1SG (E8). * Additional skill identifiers: D3 - Bradley Fighting Vehicle Operations and Maintenance; E9 - M901 (ITV) Gunner/Crew Training; F7 - Pathfinder Specialty; J3 - Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle (BIFV) System Master Gunner; P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; S1 - TOW Master Gunner (skill level 3 and 4); 2S - Battle Staff Operations (skill level 3 and above); 4A - Reclassification Training. 11M Fighting Vehicle Infantyman * Major duties: The fighting vehicle infantryman leads, supervises, and serves as a member of a fighting vehicle unit or activity employing vehicular and dismounted weapons in combat operations. * Skill levels: 11M1O PFC (E3) and SPC (E4); 11M2O SGT (E5); 11M3O SSG (E6); 11M4O SFC (E7); 11M5O MSG (E8) and 1SG (E8). * Additional skill identifiers: B4 - Sniper; C2 - Dragon Gunnery; F7 - Pathfinder; J3 - Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle (BIFV) System Master Gunner; P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; 2C - JAVELIN Gunnery (skill level 3 and below only); 2S - Battle Staff Operations (skill level 3 and above); 4A - Reclassification Training. 11Z Infantry Senior Sergeant * Major duties: The infantry senior sergeant serves as principal NCO in the operations section of combined arms or infantry brigades and higher level organizations. Provides tactical and technical guidance and professional support to subordinates and makes recommendations to superiors in the accomplishment of their duties. Serves as principal noncommissioned officer in an infantry battalion or higher to supervise the processing of operations and intelligence information in an infantry brigade or higher level unit. Plans, coordinates, and supervises activities pertaining to organization, training, and combat operations. Edits and prepares tactical plans and training material. Coordinates implementation of operations, training programs, and communications activities. * Additional skill indetifiers: P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; Q8 - Tactical Air Operations; 2S - Battle Staff Operations; 4A - Reclassification Training. Armor All armor MOSs are closed to women. 12B Armor Officer * Description of duties: Performs in leadership or staff positions of tank units or tank specific positions at higher headquarters. * Special qualifications: Requires completion of the 12B (tank tactics) track of the Armor Officer Basic Course or equivalent training or experience. 12C Armor Cavalry Officer * Description of duties: Performs in leadership or staff positions of Armor Reconnaissance units or cavalry specific positions at higher headquarters. * Special qualifications: Requires completion of Scout Leader Course, Calvary Leaders Course, or a minimum of 12 months actual experience as a cavalry officer (AOC 12C). 19D Cavalry Scout * Major duties: The cavalry scout leads, serves, or assists as a member of scout crew, squad, section, or platoon in reconnaissance, security, and other combat operations. * Skill levels: 19D1O PFC (E3) and SPC (E4); 19D2O SGT (E5); 19D3O SSG (E6); 19D40 SFC (E7). * Additional skill identifiers: D3 - Bradley Fighting Vehicle System (BFVS); E9 - M901 (ITV) Gunner/Crew Training; F7 - Pathfinder; J3 - Bradley Fighting Vehicle Master Gunner; P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; 2C - JAVELIN Gunnery; 2S - Battle Staff Operations (skill level 3 and above); 4A - Reclassification Training. 19E M48-M60 Armor Crewman * Major duties: The M48/M60 armor crewman leads, supervises, or serves as a member of M48/M60 armor unit in offensive and defensive combat operations. In addition, serves or assists on staffs at battalion or higher level. * Skill levels: 19E1O PFC (E3) and SPC (E4); 19E2O SGT (E5); 19E3O SSG (E6); 19E4O SFC (E7). * Additional skill identifiers: D8 - Master Gunnery (M60A3 Tank); P5 - Master Fitness Trainer; 2S - Battle Staff Operations (skill level 3 and above); 4A - Reclassification Training. 19K M1 Armor Crewman * Major duties: The M1 armor crewman leads, supervises, or serves as a member of M1 armor unit in offensive and defensive combat operations. In addition, serves or assists on staffs at battalion or higher level. 19Z Armor Senior Sergeant * Major duties: The armor senior sergeant serves as principal NCO in armor company, cavalry troop, or operations and intelligence staff sections in armor battalion, cavalry squadron, or higher level organizations. Plans, coordinates, and supervises activities pertaining to organization, training, combat operations, and combat intelligence. Supervises operations center at battalion and higher level units. Collects, interprets, analyzes, evaluates, and disseminates intelligence information and data. Edits and prepares tactical operations plans and orders. Coordinates implementation of operations, training programs, and communications activities. Engineer MOSs closed to women. 21B Combat Engineer Officer * Description of duties: Plans, directs, and conducts engineer support of combat and peacetime operations. Support includes enhancement of friendly mobility, impeding enemy mobility (countermobility), providing survivability support, performing sustainment engineering missions (particularly construction), conductiong topographic operations, and when necessary, fighting as infantry. Combat engineers command combat engineer, construction, and topographic units. They direct planning and implementation of engineering and topographic support at all levels of operations. * Special qualifications: Some filed grade positions in topographic assignments may require prior topographic experience and/or an advanced civilian degree in a geoscience discipline. 21D Facilities/Contract Construction Management Engineer (FCCME) Officer * Description of duties: Plans and programs construction and maintenance of facilities for Army and Air Force installations world wide. Provides Facilities Engineering and Family Housing support for the Army in garrison and in the theater of operations. Supports the nation through execution of the Civil Works Program, military construction, and nation building projects. Enhances national preparedness plans. Conducts research and development at engineer laboratories and in engineer functional areas. * Special qualifications: Requires completion of a bachelor’s or graduate-level degree in an engineering field, or engineering management. 12B Combat Engineer * Major duties: Combat engineers supervise, serve, or assist as a member of a team, squad, section, or latoon; provide combat engineering support to combat forces; and operate Combat Engineer Vehicles (CEV), Armored Vehicle Launched Bridges (AVLB), and Armored Combat Earthmover (ACE). 12C Bridge Crewmember * Major duties: Bridge crewmembers command, serve, or assist as a member of a squad, section or platoon. They provide conventional and powered bridge and rafting support for wet and dry gap crossing operations. 12Z Combat Engineering Senior Sergeant * ''Major duties. Inspects and advises on bridging, rafting, and river crossing operations. Formulates and maintains construction schedules. Assists in supervision of troops in assault operations. Performs ground and aerial reconnaissance. Advises engineer staff section personnel in matters involving combat engineer operations. Coordinates with staff agencies for ngineer operational and tactical support. Coordinates mployment of engineer elements operating with infantry and armored units. Inspects construction sites and enforces job specification and safety standards. Collects, interprets, analyzes, evaluates, and disseminates intelligence data. Notes and references